Here to Stay
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: my first One-Shot Fanfic. Revised version. R&R,please


My first One-Shot fanfic! Please R&R! ^ ^

Disclaimer:I don't own BLEACH,tite-kubo,tuh.. huhuhu also The song in this story is belong to DBSK!^ ^

AU/non-shinigami stuff

* * *

**_I can't read your feelings since you try not to meet eyes with me,  
Because I feel like a lost child, I just wait..._**

Rukia menatap lirih ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Terpancar jelas kesedihan dan tanda tanya besar di mata Pemuda itu. Hujan makin memperkeruh suasana. Air yang mengalir di pipi Rukia ia yakini sebagai hujan, Bukan air matanya. Ini keputusannya, Dan tak mungkin ia akan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku berfikir sudah tak bisa bersamamu lagi." suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup. Ekspresi Ichigo mengeras dan kemudian ia berlari mendekati gadis yang baru saja meminta berpisah dengannya.

"Mengapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? JELASKAN,RUKIA! AKU TAK TERIMA JIKA TIBA-TIBA KAU BEGITU SAJA MELEPASKANKU!" suara Ichigo sedikit bergetar. Amarahnya menggelegak. Tubuhnya yang telah basah akan hujan terlihat Rapuh. Apalagi Rukia tidak mau menatap kearahnya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Kurasa kau sudah tahu akan Hal ini. Aku tak bisa hanya bersabar dan menunggu." suara Rukia masih seperti tadi. Tubuhnya gemetar, menahan tangis. Ia tidak mau menangis **lagi**. Sudah banyak air mata jatuh karena hal yang sia-sia. Ia sudah bukan Rukia yang naif lagi, begitu pikirnya.

**_Thruthfully, I know what you're going to say,  
But I can feel that it's not your whole heart; your tears tell me_**

Mata Ichigo membesar sesaat. Tentu ia tidak bodoh. Ia mengenal betul gadis ini. 4 tahun lamanya ia menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya. Selama itu pula rasa cinta di diri mereka berkembang. Tak satupun yang bisa memisahkan mereka, Bahkan Byakuya sekalipun. Masih membekas di ingatan Ichigo saat 2 tahun lalu Rukia juga meminta Ichigo untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena hubungan mereka tidak disetujui oleh kakak Rukia. Tapi, pada akhirnya Ichigo bisa meluluhkan hati Byakuya dan membuat Rukia sekali lagi jatuh cinta padanya. Jika kenangan selama 4 tahun ini hanya sekedar mimpi belaka, mengapa Rukia harus terlihat susah? Mengapa ia tak mau membagi bebannya kepada Ichigo?

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tersentak. Ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian 6 bulan lalu. Saat ia bertemu gadis itu...

"A..pa ini tentang...Senna?" Ichigo bertanya dengan ragu. Matanya menatap lurus ke wajah Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sedikit bereaksi. Namun, Rukia berbalik dan kini memunggungi Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan..." kali ini suara Rukia parau. Bukti bahwa pertahanan air matanya bobol. meski sayup-sayup, Ichigo mendegar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil Rukia.

"Rukia, Aku sudah bilang,kan? Tidak ada apa-apa lagi antara aku dengan Senna. Aku hanya menyapanya karena sudah 5 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Mengapa kau masih tak percaya?" ada nada pahit dalam kata-kata Ichigo. Hatinya sakit. Dadanya berdebar kencang. _Tidak lagi.. Tidak untuk masalah ini lagi.._

**_Don't say goodbye,  
I can hear your heart telling me not to let go of your hands,  
I can hear you heart; You still just want me,  
You can't hide it, you can't lie_**

Rukia masih belum mengubah posisinya. Ia benci pada dirinya. Ia benci pada air mata yang terlanjur jatuh dari mata violetnya. Ia benci pada hujan yang membuatnya makin terlihat menyedihkan. Ia benci pada dirinya yang bisa kesal dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia benci karena tak ada kata-kata yang lebih baik yang terlontar dari mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata Ichigo. Ia benci karena dirinya terlalu bodoh dan terlalu penakut. Ia tidak mau terus menerus menjadi pecundang. Ia tidak cemburu, karena ia adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang gadis keras kepala dan berkemauan kuat, yang tak akan menitikkan air matanya sekalipun tubuhnya akan hancur karena pedih di dadanya. Ia tidak mau hanya hal kecil, keteguhan hatinya goyah, meski orang lain menganggap bahwa sikapnya itu tak lebih dari egois.

"Aku tak pernah menghubungkan masalah ini dengan...DIA!" sentaknya. Ia tak mengira bahwa kontrol emosinya akan melonggar semudah ini. Sekali lagi, karena dia naif.

"Lalu, apa arti dari air matamu itu, Rukia? Kau mempercayaiku,kan? Kau masih mencintaiku,kan?" sikap Ichigo melembut. Ia paham jika kekeraskepalaan hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

**_I won't allow it – your lie of wanting to seperate,  
Look in my eyes and tell me,  
It's not…it's not the truth_**

Ichigo berjalan perlahan ke arah Rukia. Tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan tak dipedulikannya. Yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanya Rukia. Ia tahu bahwa hujan hanya akan mengingatkan mereka pada hal yang buruk yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka. Dengan lembut ia merengkuh tubuh Rukia dan mendekapnya erat. Rukia tetap tak bergeming. Namun getaran di tubuhnya makin intensif. Hal ini makin meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa alasan sebenarnya dari sikap Rukia adalah Senna, mantan kekasihnya saat di SMA dulu.

"Ichigo.." Rukia mulai bersuara. Ichigo menunduk hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Rukia.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu." suara Ichigo sesaat menggoyahkan Hati Rukia. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan, dan ia harus tetap mempertahankannya.

"Kumohon... Jangan menyulitkanku, Ichigo. Aku...yakin ini...yang...terbaik...hiks..untuk...kita." ucapnya terbata karena isakan yang tak bisa ia hentikan. Ichigo menimpalinya dengan mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Rukia dengan penuh perasaan. Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo namun berakhir dengan kegagalan. Saat bibir Ichigo tidak lagi berada di pipinya, Ia menemukan dirinya telah terhanyut dalam ciuman Ichigo yang panas. Sekujur tubuhnya tenggelam dalam rangkulan lengan Ichigo yang hangat. Air mata makin menetes deras dari matanya hingga matanya memerah.

_**Don't say goodbye,  
I can hear your heart telling me not to let go of your hands,  
I can hear your heart; Even if the world turns its back on us; Even if it's a painful love,  
You are my love, you are my soul**_

"Rukia, Kau boleh menganggap ini hanya alasan dariku tapi.." Ichigo mengakhiri ciumannya dan memegang wajah Rukia dan diarahkan agar Rukia mau menatap matanya.

"Kau satu-satunya untukku. Seluruh hatiku hanya untukmu. Percayalah." kata-kata Ichigo bagai dentuman keras di dada Rukia. Suaranya yang rendah dan lembut memabukkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali diri, tapi apa daya instingnya berkata lain. Rukia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Ichigo dan membiarkan dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam cinta Ichigo yang melimpah ruah.

"Ichigo.." Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Hujan membuatnya makin tersiksa. Ia terlalu lemah pada Ichigo, baik kata-katanya maupun sikapnya.

_**Don't say goodbye, don't leave me now,  
The promises we've shared is everything to me**_

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu,kan? Aku tak mungkin mengingkarinya. Bahkan aku telah menyerahkan segalanya untuk mendapatkanmu kembali dari pengaruh kakakmu. Kau pikir apa artinya jika aku harus kembali kehilangan dirimu?" Rukia tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Ichigo semua adalah jujur, tanpa ada keraguan di dalamnya. Ichigo memang selalu begitu. Dan itu pula yang selalu membuat Rukia tidak bisa berkata tidak kepadanya.

_**Don't say goodbye, you are my everything to me,  
My tired days only look for you,  
Like a pond which won't dry, I'll love you,  
You are my love, you are my soul**_

Rukia tahu betul bagaimana kehidupannya saat harus terpisah dari Ichigo. Kosong, muram, dan penderitaan karena hatinya terus memanggil nama Ichigo di setiap tidurnya. Tapi, ia tak kuasa menolak ataupun membangkang perkataan kakaknya yang seperti titah yang tak boleh diabaikan. Ia tahu bahwa yang paling menderita dari hal ini adalah Ichigo. Meski kakaknya mengatakan bahwa Ichigo telah menyanggupi akan ketentuan yang Byakuya ajukan padanya untuk menjauhi Rukia, tapi Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo tak akan begitu saja mengalah dan tak berbuat apapun. Meski harus mengorbankan apapun, Ichigo akan merebutnya kembali, Walau dirasanya harapan itu kecil. Sungguh perasaan yang tak dapat dilukiskan saat Ia bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo yang nekat menyusulnya ke SOUL SOCIETY, negara tempat Rukia lahir dan dibesarkan sampai akhirnya Rukia memutuskan pergi ke kota Karakura yang berjarak ribuan mile dari SOUL SOCIETY. Saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo sejak mereka terpisah, Rukia bejanji dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ichigo apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Ia memantapkan hatinya meski ia tidak bisa menghindari pedih yang akan ia terima nantinya.

"Ichigo.. Ichigo.."Rukia terus memanggil nama kekasihnya seolah Ichigo adalah udara yang harus ia hirup untuk terus bisa bernafas dan hidup. Ia menyadari bahwa keputusannya konyol. Sangat konyol. Ia tentu masih mencintai Ichigo, dan akan selalu begitu. Mungkin ini memang cemburu. Ia merasa bahwa Ichigo lebih pantas bersama kekasih lamanya, Senna. Mereka begitu serasi dan saling melengkapi. Tak dapat dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dengan Ichigo yang penuh dengan argumentasi dan sikap egois masing-masing yang tak bisa diredam. Tapi tak berarti bahwa hubungan mereka sedangkal itu. Cinta mereka tulus dan tak tersentuh nafsu. Mereka saling melengkapi diri masing-masing dengan pola yang unik dan hanya mereka yang bisa melakukannya. Seakan mereka dilahirkan untuk menjadi satu, Dan ajal tak dapat menghancurkan cinta mereka.

**_Don't say goodbye, you are the only one for me,  
As if nothing has happened, if today passes,  
Let's not let go of each other, and we'll make it through,  
Cause you are my everything to me,  
_**

"Maafkan aku Ichigo. Ak-" kata-kata tak cukup untuk meluapkan apa yang dirasa Rukia sekarang. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena ia memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati dan sangat membutuhkannya. Hati mereka sudah tersinkronisasi dengan kuat. Ichigo tak harus mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkan Rukia adanya karena ia berharap lewat ciuman yang diberikannya pada Rukia saat ini akan menyampaikan segala perasaannya. Dan Rukia menerima pesan itu dengan baik. Sesaat setelah mereka mengakhiri ciumannya, mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo dan memeluk Ichigo perlahan. Hujan pun seperti mengerti keadaan dan segera berhenti, menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil sebagai penutup.

"Arigatou, Ichigo."Rukia menggumam pelan. Senyum Ichigo makin melebar dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam Rukia sekaligus menghirup aroma Rukia yang khas. Rukia mendengar Ichigo menjawabnya,

**_"Cause you are my everything to me..."_**

* * *

**_A/n _**GYAAAAAAA...!

jadi juga bikin One-Shot pake lagu **DON'T SAY GOODBYE **milik **DBSK**!

belakangan ini lagi suka ni lagu jadinya kepingin bikin fanfic pairing Ichiruki pake lagu ini. maaf kalo karya belum bisa dibilang sempurna, but at least,I'd try! huhuhuhuhu..

Mohon di R&R,YA? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU...! ^ ^


End file.
